The present invention relates to a driving assembly for driving or conveying panels and plate-like elements in general to be processed or machined.
Different types of driving assemblies for conveying panels and plate-like elements in general to be processed, which are usually arranged on a vertically extending plane, are already known.
Said prior driving assemblies conventionally comprise a driving chain supporting driving shoe elements for driving and conveying the plate-like element.
However, prior driving assemblies do not allow to proper machine panels, since the working tools, which can comprise milling tools, perforating bits and the like, would interfere against the driving shoes.
Accordingly, it is necessary to remove the panel from its driving assembly, to perform the desired machining operations, and then relocate said panel on the driving assembly.
Thus, the above processing method requires a very long machining time, with an inevitable increase of the panel processing cost.